The Deal
by Reeliams
Summary: Alternative ending to Chris-Crossed. Wyatt breaks free from Bianca's hold just seconds to soon and stops Chris from returning his powers. Knowing there is nothing more he can do, Chris instead saves Bianca by joining with Wyatt- But when he doesn't return, the sisters grow even more determined to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

Wyatt let out a yell, pushing out his hand, sending Chris flying across the room into a table which collapsed beneath his weight, sending plumes of dust into the air.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" Yelled Bianca angrily, her fury overtaking her fear of the Witch.

"And you promised you'd turn him. Just like I turned you, or at least I thought I had." Retorted Wyatt, never taking his eyes off of his frustrating little brother. Bianca ran to the groaning Chris' side, determined to clean up her mess.

"Chris." She whispered, tears now falling down the usually emotionless girl's face. "Please, I didn't bring you here to die." Of course she didn't want Chris to turn to Wyatt's side- but it was too late, and more than anything, she didn't want to lose the boy she loved

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing" Replied Chris breathlessly. He wasn't looking at Bianca, but rather had his eyes focused on the floor just below his brother's feet. "I think." He added, but his determination was set when he heard the familiar creak of the floorboard.

Without waiting for a second thought, he yet out a sudden yell and ran straight at a very surprised Wyatt, who easily threw him aside, sending him crashing into another table.

"Have you lost your mind?" He asked, looking down at the pathetic boy. He had finally lost his patients with Chris' stubbornness, and had decided it may be best to simple remove the obstacle altogether. "I don't need you." He hissed menacingly. He curled his fist into a ball, telekinetically gripping Chris by the neck before lifting him off the ground and conjuring an energy ball.

Bianca, seeing what was happening made a split second decision. She leapt forward; pushing her hand into Wyatt's back, fighting against all his magical shields to keep his powers at bay. Wyatt let out a groan and the energy ball disappeared. At the same time, Chris dropped from the air and lay gasping on the ground for a few seconds before turning to Bianca.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast." She ordered, "I can't hold him for long."

Chris leapt into action, quickly scrambling across the floor to the creaky floor board, hoping beyond hope that his family had understood his clue. To his relief, he found a small piece of folded paper, now covered in dust and cobwebs, on which had the very familiar handwriting of his aunt Paige.

Before he could read it, however, Wyatt gave another yell, and this time he was powerful enough to throw Bianca off him, and with a kick, he sent her flying straight onto the pile of debris from the table Wyatt had thrown him on. Chris watched in despair as she was impaled on one of the sharp pieces of wood.

"No!" He screamed, but he was too late to do anything. Wyatt tore the paper from his hands before he could read it and all he could do was run to his dying fiancé's side. Her breathing was short and uneven and there were tears in her eyes as she looked up at Chris. "Bianca! Bianca...no...No!" Moaned Chris, surveying her broken body.

"You see Christopher." Stated Chris unsympathetically from behind him. "This is what happens if you stand in my way." Chris shook his head, stroking Bianca's hair gently as he willed himself to heal her wound with a power he had never possessed.

"Save her." He begged, not turning around.

"What?" Sneered Wyatt in disbelief. "And why would I do that." 

"I'll join you." He replied quietly, ignoring Bianca's desperate shaking of her head. "Please, I swear I'll do whatever you ask, just save her!"

"You promise to never cross me again?" Questioned Wyatt, unable to restrain a small smile as he realised his brother was returning to him.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Chris angrily, just wanting Wyatt to heal her.

"You will be completely loyal to me, and never question me again?"

"Yes!"

"And you understand that if you betray me, or do anything like what you have done again, that I will first Bianca and then you." Chris just nodded his head- he had been defeated and he knew there was nothing more he could do without his powers- all he could do was save her. "Very well then." Replied Wyatt after what seemed like an eternity. He telekinetically lifted Bianca off the splintered table leg, and with his other hand, he healed her gaping wound before gently laying her on the ground.

Chris made to run to her, but Wyatt stopped him and before Chris could resist, two burly demons shimmered into the attic, grabbed Bianca by each arm and took her away.

"Where are you taking her?" Asked Chris desperately.

"She will be perfectly fine." Wyatt assured him, just as long as you stick to your promise. Chris' shoulders sank as he realised he was now truly trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what do we do now?" Questioned Piper to no one in particular once they had placed the spell in the gap under the floor boards. They all looked round expectantly, hoping they had correctly interpreted Chris' words. But as minutes turned into hours, they started to realise something must have happened.

"I don't think he's coming back." Declared Leo eventually- and the sisters weren't happy that he didn't sound all that disappointed.

"But we only put it two hours ago." Objected Phoebe, "I mean he won't even read it for years."

"Yeah, but the way time travel works is that..." Began the Elder, but Phoebe cut in.

"Yeah, I don't want to know, I already have a little headache." She moaned, putting her fingers to her temples to emphasise that point. Leo smiled fondly, but Piper and Paige looked very concerned.

"Okay, so what are we going to do now?" Asked Paige. "I mean I know he was kind of a pain, and he kept more secrets then we do, but he did come here to save Wyatt from something, and we can't just ignore the fact that he was kidnapped."

"What do you want to do then?" Asked Leo who was getting frustrated. "You can't go after him and I doubt a summoning spell would work." 

"You said the elders transported us through time last time because of the 'special circumstances." Said Phoebe pensively, "Well surely these count as special circumstances- I mean Chris came back to save Wyatt, and Wyatt is supposed to bring peace and order to magic, so surely Chris being kidnapped puts the wellbeing of all future magic under question." She argued.

Leo considered this. It wasn't a strong argument for many reasons- including the fact that Chris never technically proved that objective- but he owed it to the sisters to at least try, so with a sigh he orbed back up to the heavens to make that case to the Elders.

It didn't take them long to make their decision. They agreed with the sisters that Chris' capture was highly suspicious, and they all wanted answers that could only be gained by the witch- lighter. Their only condition was that Leo had to accompany them and that they would be transported back to the present after a month whether they had located Chris or not.

There were only two real problems. One was that they still didn't know where Chris was from and the only way they could follow him was to trace the spell Bianca had cast during the kidnapping. The power was fading however, so the sisters could end up years out of their target date if they left too late. And so they would have to leave that evening without any time to prepare if they were to have a hope of saving the Chris they knew. And the second was that as they had done five years ago, the sisters would take the place of their future selves, and so couldn't take anything in the form of weapons with them.

Neither of these concerns bothers the sisters greatly however. They hoped that their future selves would have all the weapons and ingredients they would need, and as they had to leave immediately, they wouldn't have had time to prepare much of an arsenal anyway.

So it was then, that just six hours after their white-lighter had been taken away, that the sisters stood hand in hand in the attic, holding out the spell Leo had brought down from the elders, waiting for Leo to return from dropping Wyatt off at Victor's. Once he returned, he joined hand with Pipers and the Sisters read out the spell.

For a moment it seemed as though it hadn't worked and then they felt a sudden jerk and all four of them were lifted off their feet. Piper felt Phoebe and Leo's hands wrench from her own as the world went black. She wanted to scream, but now sound came out.

Almost as soon as it started, it had finished, and as her vision cleared, Piper suddenly collapsed on to cold concrete, and then she heard a second thump as one of the others arrived.

She frowned. Last time, she been gently transported into her future body, but as she picked herself up, she saw she was wearing exactly the same clothes as the ones she had been wearing before. Looking round her, she noticed only Paige had arrived with her, and apparently Phoebe and Leo had been transported somewhere else- into their future bodies perhaps.

"What happened?" Asked Paige, slightly dazed. "Did it work? I thought I was supposed to wake up as future me or something?" Piper bit her lip as she put the pieces together.

"I don't think there is a future us, Paige." She said sadly. "I think we might be dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Chris wasn't given a moment to recover as Wyatt dragged him from the manor to his base. Chris' disappearance had created much tension amongst Wyatt's followers, so he was determined to prove was no threat to the Empire. As the talk of Chris' attempt had only ever been rumours, his mere presence at his brother's side was enough to prove the stories false.

So it was then, that as Wyatt lead the proceedings of his court- passing sentences on those accused of deceit or treason, while Chris was forced to watch mortals and witches alike- the people his mother and aunts would once have called innocents- be tortured for confessions, and then be locked away or killed as a result, knowing that if he spoke out not only would he lose Wyatt's trust, but it would put Bianca in danger as well.

Chris remained silent therefore, until two teenagers- barely more than fifteen- were brought before the court. Their legs and arms were chained up and- by the looks of their bloodied faces- they had already been severely tortured.

"My lord" -Crowed the demon dragging the shaking girl- "we discovered these two practising illegal witch craft after curfew." He explained, pushing the trembling girl to the ground. Wyatt frowned; low level cases such as witchcraft or curfew breaking were rarely brought before his court. Before he could question it, however, the second demon dragging the equally fearful boy stepped forward.

"They were carrying this." He added, throwing his poor victim to the floor next to the girl before passing Wyatt a piece of torn paper.

Wyatt unfolded it curiously, then his eyes widened as he realised what it was. Chris glanced over his shoulder and his heart sank in pity for the two teenagers. It was one of the pages that had been torn from the Book of Shadows five years when Phoebe had battled with Wyatt in her final attempt to stop him before she had been defeated and forced to go into hiding with what remained of her family. The spell was a basic summoning spell, but it had clearly been recently edited to make it more specific so now if it was spoken at the right time and place, it would summon the witch who had written the spell.

"And where did you find this?" He questioned menacingly, using the toe of his thick leather boot to force the boy's chin upwards to face him.

"We... we were g...g...given it." He stuttered, his hand reaching out to take his friends. "W...w...we were t...t...told it would keep us s...s…safe." He added, unable to look anywhere but into Wyatt's cold pitiless blue eyes.

"And who, pray tell, gave you it?" He asked. The boy didn't answer, and the girl curled up into a tight ball- Chris could tell neither of them would give up the name willingly. "I said." Growled Wyatt, using his telekinesis to uncurl the unfortunate girl and lift her into the air, "Who gave you this spell?"

The girl tried to scream but Wyatt now had a tight grip on her wind pipe so all that came out was a pitiful whine. Wyatt turned back to the boy, who was looking up in horror at his frozen compatriot. He was screaming now as well, begging Wyatt to release her.

"GIVE ME A NAME!" Yelled the emperor with such ferocity that even his followers found themselves recoiling away from him in fear, and yet still the boy wouldn't answer. By now the girl had had gone limp- she couldn't breathe and was turning steadily blue, Chris could see that she wouldn't be able to survive the grip much longer, and yet one glance at her friend told Chris he wasn't going to give up the name.

"Wyatt stop!" Begged Chris, stepping forward, and placing his hand on his brother's arm, "Please!" He pleaded when Wyatt ignored him, "Please Wyatt, they're just kids!" Wyatt turned his face to him, and Chris could see the fury in his eyes at Chris' defiance. He said nothing but instead closed his fist suddenly. The whole room heard the crack as the poor girl's neck snapped, and they all watched her lifeless body fall to the floor. The boy let out a yell of despair flung himself on his fallen friend, sobbing desperately. Chris couldn't watch, he fought back the tears and tried to keep as emotionless as possible, as Wyatt's cold gaze once more rested on him.

"Find out what he knows." He ordered addressing the demons that had brought the teenagers in, "Do whatever it takes." The two demons nodded, grabbing the boy by each arm before shimmering him away. "GET OUT!" He roared at the rest of the crowed who all instantly shimmered or flamed out or ran for the door. In less than twenty seconds the two brothers were alone in the large room standing over a body they had both helped to put there.

Wyatt seized Chris by the back to the neck, and leaned in so their faces were barely an inch apart.

"How dare you criticise me in front of my own court." He hissed making Chris wince. "You swore you would follow and obey me and yet in mere hours you defy me to protect a witch who has stolen from both of us."

"I'm sorry!" Cried Chris, shifting in Wyatt's grip as his fingers dug further into his neck, "Please! I swear I'll never do it again- but they were just children... they were innocent!"

"No!" Exclaimed Wyatt, pushing Chris away from him with such force that he fell to the floor next to the young girl's body. "You know that page could only have come from Aunt Phoebe, and if they're working for her, then they are far from innocent." Chris looked down at the corpse, the girls face was frozen in a mask of terror, her eyes were wide open and her mouth was open in a never ending scream. As Chris looked further, however, he suddenly realised the girl was familiar. He had known her back before Wyatt had turned- she had been a friend of Prue- Phoebe's oldest daughter, and Chris suspected that the spell had been from her, not her mother.

"At least you see now what happens to those who deceive and defy me." Considered Wyatt with a sneer as he surveyed the girl's broken body. "Now go to bed." He ordered despite the fact it was barely nine, "I will deal with you tomorrow."

Chris didn't argue, but rather fled from the court room before his brother changed his mind, he didn't slow down until he entered his small room, at which point he collapsed on to his bed and allowed his grief to consume him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris wasn't allowed much time to rest as, at one in the morning, there came a sharp rap on his door.

"The Emperor demands your presence." Said the demon that entered, not waiting for Chris' permission to do so.

Chris sighed, struggling to open his eyes but he didn't complain. He quickly got up, threw on the clothes he had been wearing the previous day, and followed the demon down a network of corridors until they reached a briefing room near the residential area which was reserved for demons.

"Ahh Chris, good." Greeted Wyatt as they arrived. Chris walked hesitantly into the room and to his surprise found they were not alone. Also in the room were two dozen demons, all standing in formation and armed with Athames. Chris could feel every eye on him as he entered. "I'm assigning you to patrol duty starting tonight." Wyatt informed Chris, who nodded despondently. "You'll be working under Captain Henry and you'll follow him exactly as you would any other..."

"Wait, Junior?" Clarified a surprised Chris. "He's leading demons now?"

"A lot can happen in six months little cousin." Came a familiar, low, voice from behind him. Chris turned around to see a tall dark haired man standing in the doorway.

Henry Junior was Paige's adopted son. His birth parents had been killed in a demon attack when he was five, Wyatt six and Chris four. After Paige died, Junior had fallen out with Henry Senior and moved in with his cousins, Piper and Leo. Then, after Piper died Wyatt and Henry grew closer and closer, both determined to avenge the deaths of their mothers. After Wyatt began his plans of world domination- using demons as his pawns, he and Henry fell out for a while as Henry followed his mother's words that demons were unreliable and dangerous. Henry never tried to join the rest of his family in hiding, but he also never involved himself greatly in Wyatt's plans- preferring to use a small team of witches he assembled to chase down any demons not prepared to follow their new master. The pair got on better now, but Chris was greatly surprised to find Henry willingly working with so many demons.

"Henry, good to see you." Smiled Chris, before turning back to his brother. "How I'm I supposed to go on patrol if I have no powers to defend myself?" He pointed out. "Unless you're going to..." Before he could finish, however, Wyatt reached his hand inside his jacket and pulled out an athame, holding it out to Chris.

"There will be someone with you the whole time to take care of most problems, but if anything does happen; I believe you are skilled enough with one of these to defend yourself." Chris sighed, stifling a yawn and nodded, taking the knife. "Excellent." He declared with a clap of his hands, "Then Henry, I'll hand over to you." And without another word, he turned on the spot and walked out of the room.

Henry wasted no time in dispensing orders- distributing his small group of demons to pockets all over the city. Of course because of the curfew, probes and various other enchantments Wyatt had placed on the city, it was highly unlikely that there would be any problems, but Wyatt liked to keep a few demons on the streets at all times just to dissuade anyone thinking of making trouble.

Henry had assigned himself to work with Chris and Chris suspected he might not be as prepared to forgive him or as trusting of him as Wyatt was. He seized Chris's arm slightly tighter than necessary and shimmered the pair of them out to where they would be patrolling.

Henry had been adopted from mortals and hadn't developed any powers naturally. After Wyatt grew in strength, however, he helped his younger cousin by bestowing upon him certain demonic powers such as shimmering and energy balls to make him of more use.

The pair patrolled silently for a few hours. Occasionally a demon would appear to give their captain updates, but mostly the men walked up and down a series of streets in silence as Chris struggled to stay awake. Eventually, at just after four, Henry grew bored of patrolling and sat down on a park bench, beckoning Chris to join him as he took out a bottle of a strange looking concoction, took a swig and then offered it to Chris- who declined.

"Probably for the best." Said Henry. "It's meant to be some sort of replacement for beer but it tastes terrible until you get used to it." Chris smiled and nodded but said nothing. He had never really been that close to Henry or that great at small talk. The pair sat silently on the bench for a while as Henry finished his 'beer' until eventually he once more broke the silence. "Why'd you do it?" He asked, not looking at Chris. "Go against your brother like that, I mean." Chris sighed.

"I thought it was the right thing to do." Replied Chris after a moment's consideration. "I mean you can't tell me that there aren't things about this world that you don't want to change."

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean you can just wipe the slate clean and start again. Look, I might not have always agreed with the way Wyatt handled thing, but I still believe that what he did was for the best." Chris shrugged and leaned back on the bench, staring up at the stars. He hated to see San-Francisco in the day light. Then you could see every last wound on its once beautiful skyline Wyatt had inflicted, but at night, when all he could see was stars, he could pretend like none of this had happened.

"So if you had the chance you wouldn't change anything?" He challenged. "You wouldn't remove the demons, or save all the dead innocents? What about our family? Are you glad we lost them as well?"

At this point, Henry's tolerance of Chris' treasonous talk reached its limit and he stood up rapidly, seizing Chris by the front of his shirt, propelling him into the nearest tree.

"Now you listen to me-" he hissed, "-you can't talk like that anymore. Wyatt gave you one chance to prove yourself, and if you fail, it's not just you who will suffer. Now, honestly, I couldn't care less what happens to you at this point, but Wyatt knows that the best way of punishing you is to punish other people and he is not going to stop with your girlfriend. Other people's lives are at stake now- because of you- so you need to decide where your loyalties are right now, and then you either say, and shut up, or you leave- you find our family and kill all the demons you want, but I promise you that if you do, you will lose your brother, and you will lose me, and there will be no coming back. Understand?"

Henry's hand was pressed against Chris' throat, preventing him from answering verbally, so instead he just nodded his head emphatically and Henry released him with a small nod.

"Wyatt may trust you, but I don't." He sneered. "I will be watching you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well?" Demanded Wyatt of his cousin.

"You were right." Replied Henry. "He tried to turn me." Wyatt's face contorted in frustration, but he nodded- he was hardly surprised.

"And what do you recommend?" He asked- completely at a loss as to how to handle his petulant little brother.

"You know what I recommend." Junior reminded him. "He's a threat, and you need to treat him like you would any other threat. You need to remove him- use him as an example to any other would-be traitor that no one can get away with defying you." Wyatt's movement was quick and impulsive. He shot his hand out to the side, telekinetically slamming his cousin into the wall. Despite everything he had done, he wasn't ready to give up on Chris just yet. "But as I'm sensing that isn't an option-" Junior hurriedly added, not bothering to fight against his restraints- "You need to keep him busy. During the day he can stay here, do whatever jobs you think he should be doing, and then at night he can patrol with my men. We'll keep him so busy that when he's not with one of us he'll want to do nothing but sleep. He has no powers, not access to spells or potions books; so he's not threat on his own. You've locked away his only ally and as he'll only be around our- your- most loyal men, we can be sure he won't be making any more." He proposed, and apparently this suggestion was deemed agreeable as Wyatt freed him from his hold. "But you know if we do do that, I still can't guarantee his safety- especially without his powers."

"Send him to patrol by the manor, it's the most magically protected place in the city, I upgraded its defences since he broke in, so now it doesn't even really need a guard. If anyone is stupid enough to use magic there, probes would be on them in seconds to secure them. Plus, I can magically track him so as if he gets in to any danger _you _will be alerted to deal with the situation." Instructed Wyatt. "It'll also mean we can keep an eye on him in case he decides to do something stupid."

"So you want me to babysit him."

"For now." Wyatt confirmed. "I also want you to remove any demon that knows about Chris' recent activity. They're a liability." 

"Those are some of your most loyal demons. They are of far more use to you then Chris is."

"True." Agreed Wyatt. "But then again, if they are truly loyal, then they will want to kill Chris for his treachery- just as his own cousin did. And if they don't want to... well then, I guess they're not loyal enough."

"And if they were planning to respect your command to keep Chris alive because they understand he's your brother?" 

"Then they'd be, at least in part, loyal to Chris." Pointed out Wyatt. "And then they definitely can't be trusted." Callum grinned; he couldn't dispute logic like that- especially if it gave him licence to kill some upper level demons.

"And if, no, when he screws up again?"

"_If _he screws up, then I will start by paying a visit to his beautiful assassin. If he ignores this warning, then I may become reacquainted with some of his old school friends."

"And if he betrays you to this extent again?"

"Then he's all yours. But for as long as he appears to remain loyal- then we keep an eye on him, and we keep him alive."


End file.
